


watch and learn now

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Derek's far from an expert in how to please a woman. Julian is here to show him how it's done.
Relationships: Casey Lambert/Derek Seigerson, Casey Lambert/Julian Larson-Armstrong, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Casey Lambert/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Derek Seigerson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	watch and learn now

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Chels for this. I'm not sorry.

Derek should not be turned on by this.

He shouldn't.

Casey blinks slowly up at him, a devilish glint in her eye even as her mouth falls open in ecstasy. Her lip quirks up, and Derek follows her gaze down to the head bobbing between her legs.

Julian.

Derek's supposed to be watching. He's supposed to learn how to actually please a woman, whatever that means. He's being punished, he knows, and he should be upset about it.

Instead, he's sitting stock-still next to them, hands pinned to his sides to keep himself from touching his achingly hard cock.

Julian lifts his head, pressing a kiss to Casey's inner thigh. She's dripping wet - he's not surprised, he's getting turned on just _watching_ them - and Julian's face is covered in it. He looks like he's having the time of his life.

"You want more?" he asks her, a little breathless. Casey nods vigorously. Julian grins, and as he dives back in Derek can't tear his eyes away.

He's good. That much is obvious from Casey's reactions alone. She moans low in her throat, her legs starting to shake, and Julian makes a small noise of admiration as he presses further into her, his fingers gripping her thighs tightly.

Derek moves without consciously thinking about it. He shifts position, folding his legs at his side and biting back a whine at the slight friction against his cock. He isn’t supposed to touch himself yet. Instead, he reaches for Julian, brushing his sweat-slicked curls back out of his face. Casey’s eyes meet his, and she she smirks, biting her lip.

“Hold his hair back,” she breathes, and Derek swallows hard. He nods obediently, his hand still in Julian’s hair as Casey closes her eyes, moaning loudly and rolling her hips against Julian’s face.

Derek watches as Julian's tongue lathes over her, as he reaches one hand around to curl his fingers inside her, as she writhes in time with his movements until her whole body pulses with pleasure when he pushes her over the edge.

It’s the third time she’s come tonight, and it lasts longer than Derek’s ever seen.

Julian coaxes her through it, moaning a little himself as her thighs clench around his jaw. She’s barely able to form words, instead gasping out a litany of half-formed moans and whines as she twitches with the force of her orgasm. By the time she relaxes, her head falling back against the floor, she’s completely out of breath, panting heavily and blinking up at the ceiling.

Derek draws back as Julian emerges, kissing her inner thigh gently before wiping his face. He smirks over at Derek, who doesn’t even have it in him to be angry. He just stares, eyes wide and face flushed, until Casey’s voice interrupts them both.

“Finish him off,” she says to Derek, nodding to Julian. “Let him ride you. He’s earned it.”

It doesn’t even occur to Derek to argue.

Julian takes care of the prep, apparently realizing that neither of them is in any state to do much of anything. Casey props her head up on her elbows, still breathing heavily as she settles in to watch. She flashes Derek a brief look of concern, as though silently asking if he’s still okay with this, but he settles that question with a firm nod.

He agreed to this. Tonight, it’s all about her.

The moan that Derek lets out when Julian reaches for his cock is almost inhuman. Julian smirks, wrapping his fingers around the swollen length and stroking him languidly. Derek’s eyelids flutter shut, and Julian glances over his shoulder at Casey, asking her some silent question that Derek isn’t fully capable of processing right now.

“Tease him,” she answers, and Derek can hear the sly grin in her voice.

He’s barely able to prepare himself before Julian hunches over, taking just the tip of his cock between his lips. Derek whines. His tongue swirls over the head, a burst of sensation after being neglected so long but still nowhere near enough. Derek’s hips jerk forward involuntarily, and Julian responds, taking more of him into his mouth. Biting down hard on his lower lip, Derek forces himself to keep still, even as Julian’s throat tenses around him.

It’s over far too quickly. Derek whines again when Julian pulls away, licking his lips tauntingly. But his hand is back soon enough, sliding a condom over him, and before Derek has the chance to compose himself Julian is climbing into his lap and sinking down onto his cock.

Julian’s legs spread invitingly around Derek’s thighs, and Derek can’t hold himself back from reaching out to grasp his hips. He doesn’t try to move him, instead letting Julian set the pace, taking him in slowly and letting out a low moan. Julian wiggles his hips, settling in Derek’s lap, and Derek’s breath hitches. He forces himself to look away, to focus on _anything_ else before he winds up coming before Julian even has the chance to move.

His eyes meet Casey’s, and she grins up at him. When Julian rolls his hips back, Derek lets out a sharp gasp, and Casey’s grin widens. She watches intently as Julian starts to ride him, her eyes darkening under Derek’s gaze, and Derek has to look away. He’s so close, already, and he doesn’t want to disappoint her by finishing too quickly.

Instead, he sits back, letting Julian take what he wants. He does his best to ignore the obscene noises he’s making, the way his ass bounces in Derek’s lap as he rides his cock. It’s so much, all at once, and when he sneaks a glance over Julian’s shoulder and sees Casey touching herself it’s all he can do not to blow his load right then and there.

It’s agonizing, but Derek holds on, losing himself in the feeling of Julian’s tight heat around him, the moans in his ear and Casey’s whispers of encouragement in the distance. When Julian finally does come, his hips stuttering in Derek’s lap and his body twitching rhythmically against him, Casey pulls herself up to her hands and knees and crawls over to Derek just in time for Julian to dismount.

“Good boy,” she whispers, crawling into Derek’s lap and cupping his face with her hands. She kisses him, and Derek moans, his tongue sliding into her mouth automatically. He’s vaguely aware of Julian watching them with curiosity as she reaches down to grasp his cock, sliding the condom off, but he can’t bring himself to care. His mind has gone blank, and all he can focus on is Casey - Casey’s mouth on his, Casey’s hips straddling his thigh, Casey’s hand stroking his cock. He keens against her lips as he finally comes, spilling over her hand. She kisses him harder, moaning softly into his mouth.

They break apart, foreheads resting together, and Derek takes a shuddering breath. He can’t speak, isn’t sure he can even really breathe, but she just tangles her hand in his hair, stroking the back of his head soothingly.

“Good boy,” she says again, and he whimpers.


End file.
